


make it right

by sgation



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgation/pseuds/sgation
Summary: Chris  Hemsworth是一年期的澳洲交换生，他从留学生宿舍翻出了上一个交换生chris egan留下的一卷录像……这卷录像，牵引着他认识了Sebastian stan。





	make it right

**Author's Note:**

> 这个脑洞来源于前几天seb玩儿密室游戏视频中的几秒钟，seb用指尖轻轻划过书架——赞美seb美妙的手指~

你好。  
你好，呃，sebastian stan?  
是的。  
我想，我这儿有一些你的东西，等你有空，最好来取一下？  
……你是？  
哦哦，我是Chris Hemsworth……你认识chris egan，我住在他的宿舍，我是说，住在他以前的宿舍。  
……一些我的东西？  
咳，是的，我想那东西属于你（们）。

seb微微走神……egan，chris egan。澳洲人，一年期的交换生，他交往了八个月的男朋友，不，前男友。  
随着交换期的结束，他和egan的缘分在暑假前到了头。

喂，你还在么？  
啊，是的，我在。回过神的seb压低声音，抱歉，我现在得去上课了，最快可能要晚上8点左右才能去拿。可以么？  
好的，我没有问题。

 

该死，他的声音和录像中听起来一样甜蜜。  
Chris Hemsworth长嘘一口气。对于sebastian没有问太多问题感到如释重负。  
他摸了把脸，都怪这该死的录像。

作为上一个交换的澳洲哥们，egan在宿舍里为他留下了不少东西。  
Chris Hemsworth到来的第四个月，在床底翻出某个蒙了层灰的小箱子来——里面杂乱地放了些"玩具"。看来egan的生活显然并不无聊。  
再往下翻，是一些碟片，噢吼，他当然知道这是什么，egan的口味相当多元，而Hemsworth对此感到十分欣慰。  
他挑了挑眉，挑出一张既没有标签也没有简介的，决定在睡前就着擼一发。

看到第一分钟时，Chris Hemsworth确定自己做了最正确的选择，对着镜头咬着嘴唇傻笑的灰蓝色眼睛男孩绝对是他的菜，他可以为了这张脸和这个笑容一秒钟起立。

看到第三分钟，egan闪现在画面中，双眼深情地对着镜头说“seb你真美”时，擼得兴起的Chris Hemsworth惊恐地意识到——这他妈是chris egan和这个seb男孩儿的性爱自拍。

 

sebstian在8点准时到达留学生中心，他敲了敲门，稍稍有些心烦意乱。倒不是说他还沉浸在分手的伤痛里什么的。他们是和平分手，鉴于egan很明确未来不会到美国生活，而seb也没有离开纽约的打算。但这个名字仍对seb有足够的影响力。他们曾是相当甜蜜的一对，在这间屋子度过了半同居状态的七个月。egan走后他已经很久没来这里了。

“你是Sebastian？”  
seb猛然回头，几乎撞上对方。  
他妈的耶稣基督啊，这些来交换的澳洲学生是经过了模特筛选还是怎么的，为什么个个辣成这样？  
眼前的大个儿穿着灰色背心，宽松运动短裤，没什么型的衣服，却遮不住雕塑般的肌肉轮廓。

刚从健身房回来，希望你没等太久。  
不，没有。Sebastian露出一个微笑，让自己看起来并没有很在意对方身上清爽好闻的味道。

我去拿东西。Hemsworth给自己打开一瓶功能饮料，又抛给seb一瓶。  
seb点点头，打量着这个熟悉的小客厅。

Hemsworth拿着碟片出来的时候，Sebastian正站在书架前，手指慢慢滑过书架边缘。

他不能不把目光集中在Sebastian的手指上，不能——因为他还记得这个男孩儿用漂亮灵巧的手指做了什么——

镜头仰视着男孩儿，近乎膜拜地一寸一寸从下往上舔过。他浅浅的月牙状的肚脐，精瘦的起伏着的腰腹，形状好看的胸肌，立起的深红色乳头…… 男孩的脸凑近镜头，呼吸间是欲望和狂喜的气息，他轻声抱怨着，微微撅起了嘴，使这半真半假的抱怨更像是调情与撒娇——chris，你拍的那么认真，让我觉得自己必须得好好表演。 说到做到，下一秒钟，男孩的手指从小腹一路攀爬，积压捏弄弹性良好的胸肌，爱抚照顾柔嫩的乳尖，在指甲刺入乳头的时候，发出煽情的长长喘息。 手指来到唇边，食指与中指撬开已经被吻的有些发肿的红唇，慢慢地划进，缓缓划出，沾染上湿漉漉的口水……男孩儿闭上眼睛，长长得眼尾开始泛红，浓密的睫毛颤动着，鼻腔里发出小小的哼弄声，他全心全意地吃着自己的两根手指，如同这是世界上最美味的东西，好像没有其他任何事情值得他更加专注…

抱歉，我只是想看看这个书架……Hemsworth的回想被男孩儿的声音打断。男孩儿朝他望过来，露出一个尴尬又歉意的小小微笑。这个书架……我们一起挑的，我真的非常喜欢它。

Hemsworth不知道自己现在看上去如何，他只知道二十分钟分钟前冲过凉的身体现在又在发热。他随便点了点头，没关系，你可以随便转转，如果想的话。我是说，这里很欢迎你，我很欢迎你。

男孩愣了一下，随后又笑了。谢谢。

哦，他的笑。和录像里不同，和录像里那种充满挑衅和诱惑的，像细钩一样挠人心脏的笑容不同。那是一个简单友善的微笑，柔软又温暖，就像此刻的Hemsworth说了什么可爱的傻话，而他却依然为此真心感到高兴一样。

Hemsworth由衷希望自己能一直看到这种笑容，考虑到下面将要发生的事情的尴尬程度。

他摇了摇手中的东西。这个。

Sebastian的眼中闪过疑惑。他以为会是自己留下的书籍、饰品、或是遗漏在哪个角落的衣物，甚至想过该不会是自己留在egan那儿的一些床上“小玩意儿”。可……这是DVD？

他确实没少和egan靠在沙发上看着电影打发时光，但这真的不是什么需要专程跑一趟来取走的东西。

呃嗯，电影碟片么？其实你可以留下的，如果你用得上，打发打发时间什么的。

当然用得上，Hemsworth在心里答到，非常、十分，用得上。但这真的不是他应该留下的东西。甚至本不是他该看到的东西。

Hemsworth摸了一下鼻子。  
我想，这是你和egan的私人录像。非常，私人。

？？？  
！！！  
男孩儿的的脸肉眼可见地涨红了。  
哦、呃，谢谢。Sebastian慢吞吞地抓过那张碟片，浑身僵直。  
他妈的自己到底是怎么把这个事忘到脑后的？他妈的egan又是哪里出了问题把这玩意儿留下的？——等等，眼前的这个澳洲大个儿又是怎么知道的？

Sebastian心里升起一个令人不爽的假设。他也低下头摸摸鼻子。暂时不能确定自己该用什么样的表情面对对方。

对不起。三秒过后，对面的金发大个子低声说。我知道，这不是我应该碰的东西。非常抱歉。我……  
澳洲人的声音充满了显而易见的内疚，方才的活力和热情不见了。Sebastian抬起头，看到对方的脸因为歉意而皱起。

他眨眨眼睛，心想，这种犹豫纠结的表情着实不适合这位Hemsworth先生。自己显然更喜欢对方扬起笑容，心无芥蒂、毫无局促的模样。

就这样，常被朋友们称赞人美心善的Sebastian同学在一秒钟内决定放这件事儿过去。这当然是因为他心地柔软体恤他人与人为善，和面前澳洲人的英俊面孔健美身材毫无关系。

咳，毫无关系。

没事的。Sebastian的声音充满令人心安的柔和。他仿佛意识不到自己过分的温柔似的，甚至伸手拍了拍Hemsworth的肩膀。  
嘿，就，并不是你的错。我和egan太不小心。我现在很高兴能把这玩意儿取回来。

Hemsworth觉得自己的肩膀在烧。他的内疚可远不止是不慎窥视了Sebastian的隐私。

他的内疚是昨天被精液弄脏了的沙发，是刚才关于手指的无限联想，是此时此刻自己因着Sebastian手掌的热度，因着这个男孩儿微红着脸颊含羞又友善的笑容，因着面前之人涂了蜜的黏糊糊的嗓音而半勃的自己。

他再次地由衷希望自己能一直看到Sebastian露出这种笑容。

或是碟片中的那种。

或是每一种。

嗯，每一种。

如果是这样的话，如果打定主意的话——  
澳洲人舔了一下嘴唇，恢复了正常的决断力，决定忽略这好无助益的内疚，拿出球赛中杀伐决断的气势来赢取目标。

我周末会做个扫除，或许你可以来看看，以防还有什么重要的东西落下。  
就这样，最最讨厌打扫房间的Hemsworth果断决定，自己的房间有必要进行一次彻底清扫。

唔，好的，我可以帮着一起清扫。  
谨慎起见，Sebastian觉得自己确实有必要参加。  
再加上，谁会介意和一个散发着阳光味道的金灿灿的澳洲男神共处一室呢。

嗯，真的不介意。

 

end

ps：chris egan是列王传的男主，和seb自认识以来一直保持着非常好的关系。两个人ins上时有互动，私下也会聚在一起玩儿。seb有提起过，chris egan很懂自己，是个“great friend”。


End file.
